Metamorphosis Magic
is a type of Magic which consists of the alteration of the form or apparearance of an object, creature or being. Description Metamorphosis Magic is a type of magic that applies to the alteration of the form, complete or partial, of any object or living being by manipulating its fundamental structure. The bigger or complex the target, the more difficult it is to transform it, as well as what you want to transform it into. A basic level of Metamorphosis Magic is the transformation into animals. A more advanced level is the transformation into human beings, which can be done more easily if you have an object that belongs to the person you want to convert. Through Flower Spell, Metamorphosis Magic can also be used to reshape a portion of thin air (specifically air molecules) into desired constructs such as flowers. Comparison with Transmutation Technique in Alchemy Although similar, Metamorphosis Magic has fewer limitations than transmutation techniques in alchemy despite both enable the user to change a target object into another. The latter is completely restricted by the law of equivalent exchange (any form the target object is turned into must have equal mass and shares same basic makeup and properties with those of its original state), something which Metamorphosis Magic bypasses through utilized magic energy which either increases or reduces the mass of the target as well as completely altering its properties and basic makeup in accordance of the form the user wishes to at varying degree. Also, transmutation techniques in alchemy appear to require a greater understanding of the inherent structure and properties of the atomic/molecular makeup of the target object (which includes the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within), given than object transformations via. Metamorphosis Magic can be easily reversed, if not outright temporary. Lastly, unlike transmutation techniques which mostly applies on inanimate matter Metamorphosis Magic can be used on any target (including living beings such as a caged rat). Transformation Magic Spells Basic Transformation Spell Object Transformation Spell Object Transformation Spell is a spell which allow the caster to turn an object into any other type of objects the he/she desire as well as enchanting them. The spell also allows him/her to conjure objects out of thin air, arguably through rearranging air molecules into a desired object. As a simple form of Metamorphosis Magic spell, it can also be casted non-verbally provided that the caster has enough mastery to do so. In "Don't Stop Me Now, Barbara uses this spell to turn Akko's broom into a badly made toy car. In "Orange Submariner" Professor Ursula non-verbally turns a blackboard eraser into a toy fish with this spell to try to hide the disappearance of Professor Pisces. In "Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail", Amanda attempts to use this spell on Louis Blackwell but she is unable to, having left her Ley Line Router with Akko. In the manga series, Hannah uses this spell to catch a rabbit conjuring a fetter. Flower Spell Flower Spell is a spell which allow the caster to turn an object into any type of flowers he/she desire and/or conjure flowers out of thin air wherever the caster please. While this spell works similarly to Object Transformation Spell, the spell only limited to flower transformations hence its name. A skillful caster can also conjure flowers at unexpected locations as the element of surprise. In "Luna Nova and the White Dragon", Amanda uses this spell to make a flower appear in the head of a robotic dragon, startling it to the point of losing its balance and collide onto other robot dragons. Clothes Transformation Spell The Clothes Transformation Spell is a spell which allow the caster to turn his/her clothes as well as that of others into any type of clothes he/she desire as well as enchanting them. It can also change the caster's hairstyle as well as others at the same time. In "Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail", Amanda uses this spell to transform her clothes into an Appleton Academy uniform and pretend to be a student (apparently for the third time since she assumed the same disguise in Blytonbury and at Luna Nova under Akko's request as revealed in Chamber of Time). In "Tree of Leaves", Chariot and Croix use this spell to give Akko and her friends magical costumes as preparation against evolving Noir Rod. In the manga series, Lotte uses it to give Annabel a Luna Nova's uniform. Gallery Fishies.gif|Being proficient with this magic, Lotte and Sucy perform a complete transformation while Akko only achieves a half-way transformation. Crappymagic.gif|Akko using Metamorphosis Magic during the Samhain Festival. Dianahorse.gif|Diana showing her talent with the Metamorphosis Magic Cot.Lwa.gif|Akko using Metamorphosis Magic to tranform into Diana es:Magia de metamorfosis Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Magic spell